The vehicle and destination guidance system "Ali-Scout" is known from Bosch Technische Berichte, [Technical Reports], Vol. 8 (1986), Issue 1/2, pages 26 to 31, in which the destination can be entered in the form of coordinates by means of an alphanumeric keyboard and wherein coordinate data taken from a street map can be entered in an internal memory. Previously entered destinations with an abbreviated name can be selected by means of a "step" key through a display scroll method.
Furthermore, a map-supported locating and navigation system "Travelpilot" is known, wherein the entire road system of Germany is stored on a compact disc and is available to the locating and navigation system. However, it has been found that the internal memory of the system needs to be quite extensive, or that a relatively expensive CD device is required if a great many destinations must be stored by their coordinates. Taking into consideration that the memory then needs to be present in practically every vehicle, the result is a very extensive technical outlay with correspondingly high costs.